The Unspoken Words
by Xx-riko-xX
Summary: Ever felt like you needed to say something, but couldn't. Try being mute and falling for the two most Vocal Noahs. JasdebixOC JasdeviXOc


The Unspoken Words

_Her feet pounded across the rock-covered road. The dark forest surrounded her and created an ominous feeling in the moonless night. The delicate skin of her 8 year old feet, torn open against the opposing ground. Her long midnight hair blew behind her as she ran. _

_They had told her to go, to get away from them. She didn't want to, but they forced her. She heard her violent mother's footsteps catching up to her. Tears ran down her pale face, fear in the icy blue eyes. A tree root caught her foot and she landed on her face. Her face lifted up to see her mother's body looming over her. The body lifted up a large stick and swung down…._

Kali was shaken awake by the small Noah girl named Rhode.

"Come on the Earl wants to go now," Rhode smiled and hopped on the bed. Kali got up without a word and set her doll upon the bed. The doll was voodoo dollish with feathers on a headband around its head. Its mouth as stitched and it had on a stitched on heart. After Kali came out of the bathroom from changing out of her sleeping attire, she grabbed her black bag and the doll. The red corset top was pulled tight around her 18 year old chest and the long black skit flowed with every step. Her black boots made a clicking sound when ever it came in contact with hard surfaces.

"Ready?" Rhode asked slight dancing to the door. Kali answered with a nod and followed after Rhode. They were rapidly at the Earl's mansion. (Thanks to Rhode's Fast Delivery service) The Earl walked into the dark dining hall with Rhode at his side, Kali stood back in the shadows. Her voodoo doll was close to her stomach as she surveyed all the other noahs.

"Hello My Children," The earl announced and all eyes were now on him. "We have finally found the one we have been looking for."

"Yep, the Dark angel has been found." Rhode smiled sitting in her normal sit.

"Come on out, you can sit in the empty seat next to Jasdebi," The Earl said to Kali and pointed to the seat next to Debitto. Kali stepped out of the shadows and walked to the seat.

"So what's your name, hii?" Jasdero asked getting close to Kali. She looked desperately at the Earl and Rhode.

"What cat got your tongue, bitch?" Debitto smirked.

"Oh be quiet, Debitto," Rhode said to Debitto. "Her name is Kali. She can't talk. She is a mute."

'So it is Jasdero and Debitto,' Kali thought looking down at the voodoo doll. 'They wouldn't remember me….'

"Introductions!" The Earl announced, a heart floating around him. "This is Tyki Mikk." Tyki dipped his hat in politeness, she smiled at him.

"You already know Rhode. This is Skin Bolic," The earl announced pointing to Skin.

"This is Jasdero and Debitto," The earl said pointing at the two boys next to her.

"Why do we need her again? We can handle the Exorcist on our own," Debitto scoffed.

"Yeah Jasdebi can handle anything, hii" Jasdero agreed.

"She is stronger than most of us. She could kill all of you easily," The Earl explained.

"That's Ridiculous," Debitto said looking at the Earl with disbelief, Jasdero mirroring the same image.

"Its true," a small male voice came from her area. Everyone looked at her with an odd expression. She in turned pointed to the Voodoo doll in her lap. She picked up the voodoo doll and placed it on the table. It stood up on its own.

"She could kill you easily with out even moving from the seat," The voodoo doll continued looking around at all the wide-eyed faces. It walked back to Kali's arms and she held it close to her.

"That thing talks?" Tyki asked wide-eyed.

"Yep," Rhode replied. "It is the only way we can get verbal replies from Kali."

"I'll be back in a bit," The Earl replied, standing up and walking out of the Dark dining hall.

"I still don't see why we need her. If she can't talk, she is pretty weak already…" Debitto went on insulting her, while Jasdero laughed hysterically.

A huge crash sounded and the twin's chairs we thrown out from underneath them and they we being held against the wall by an invisible force. Kali was up in front of them glaring, her eyes were deep blood red. They flew left into the other dark wall. She ran out of the dinning room and down the hallway, till she found the room the Earl assigned her. The door was thrown open and shut with a loud bang.

"Debitto why'd you do that?" Rhode yelled at him.

"Stupid Brats," Tyki muttered. The Earl entered the room.

"What happened here? And Where did Kali go?" The Earl asked.

"The twins decided to piss her off and she ran off…" Tyki answered.

"And why'd you do that?" The earl glared at the twins who shrunk away from him. "Go apologize to her. Or you will suffer my wrath." The twins quickly dashed out of the room and down to hers. They were about to open the door when a small voice came from the other side.

"Fine I'll sing you a song," The voodoo doll said.

It began to sing.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues_

_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you_

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

_But this time, I mean it_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_Until the end, until this pool of blood_

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this_

_Until the end of..._

The twins' eyes met each others as a memory flashed through their head at the same time.

_"Hey Debi, Dero!" A small girl with Black hair ran up to them._

_"What is it, Arella?" Debitto asked turning around to face the small girl running towards them._

_"I made a song for us!" She smiled._

_"Sing it, Hii!" Jasdero demanded jumping up and down excitedly, his blonde hair swishing back and forth._

_"Okay," She replied. Her mouth opened and the words poured out._

_"Hand in mine, into your icy blues_

_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you_

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

_But this time, I mean it_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_Until the end, until this pool of blood_

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this_

_Until the end of..."_

Debitto whispered to his brother as he glared at the door, "How does this bitch know Arella's song?"

"I don't know Debi," Jasdero replied.


End file.
